Is This Called Destiny?
by QuammerOvergron
Summary: Quinn Fabray's a freshmen college student in Yale. When Brittany threw a huge party at their house, Quinn met a guy who she hated so much named Sam. Can he make Quinn fall for him instead of hating him? A dash of Finntana and Bike
1. Brit's House Party

~Is this called "DESTINY"?

(A Fabrevans Fan Fiction)

**Quinn Fabray is the daughter of Judy and Russel Fabray. She has a big sister named Frannie but she has a family at Australia. Quinn is a freshmen college student at Yale. She's very popular because of her looks, her body, intelligence and good attitude. She has many friends but there are only two that are best – Santana and Brittany are the names. Most of the students at school call her Q for a nickname. Quinn's single and doesn't prioritize relationships first. **

***At the school Campus***

"Hey Q!" **A Latina girl said as she hugged the blonde**

"Hi, Santana!" **The blonde greeted smiling** "How are you?"

"Oh I'm fine, and I'm sure you're fine too."

**That's Santana—she's really sweet, caring, funny, active, smart but sometimes she's too judgmental.**

"So, Brit's throwing a huge party at their house tonight. You coming?" **asked the brunette**

"Well…. Um, I have to think about that for awhile." **Quinn laughed**

"Oh, come on Q. Don't be too kill joy!"

"Okay, okay – I'll go!"

**Santana smiled widely -** "Good! Let's go to class."

"Girls!" **a tall blonde girl ran up to the two.** "You going tonight?"

"Of course Brit, I'm sure it's gonna be fun!" **Santana said with a big smile pasted on her face.**

**This is Brit, she's the other blonde among the three of us. She's sossy and kinda stupid. She's a very charitable girl – for pets. Well, she came from a very wealthy family. Her dad owns the most known Hotel here in New Heaven and she even has her own perfume boutique handled by her mom where she called it "Britique". **

"Okay then. Wear something partyin' tonight. Okay girls?" **Brit said**

"Sure Brit" **the both of them said in chorus. **

"Can we go to our class now?" **The Latina uttered.** "I mean there's just 3 minutes before the bell rings."

**Quinn laughed and said** "Okay Miss Lopez. Let's go!"

**So, the girls went to their classes. **

***That night at the Party***

"Hey Q!" **Brittany said before hugging Quinn**

"Hey Brit. Great party." **The shorter blonde complimented**

"Thanks. Oh look, Santana's there" **points to where Santana is sitting.** "Let's go!"

"Hey girls, you look fab!" **Santana said**

"Hey! You look amazing!" **Quinn said to her Latina friend**

"Oh! More visitors. I'll just leave you too here, okay?"

"Sure, Go ahead Brit!"

**Brittany went and entertained her newly arrived guests. **

"Q! There's so many cute guys here." **The pretty Latina squealed**

**Quinn said while looking around** "Yeah, I know!"

**Santana spotted a tall brunette guy **"Q, is that dude hot or something?" **she said while pointing to** **the guy.**

**Quinn looked at where her friend is pointing** "We'll he's cute… But not Hot!"

"WHAT?"

"Nothing" **The blonde said while she smiled nervously** "Anyways, do you want to get some salad?"

"No thanks. I'm settled with these vegetarian fries." **Santana explained and looked down to her plate.**

"Well, okay then. I'll just go get some."

**Quinn walked to the table of food. While Quinn was getting salad someone bumped her. Which made the salad dressing squirt on her dress, well, favorite dress.**

**Woah! What a bad day for Quinn. To know who's the person that bumped Quinn, tune in for Chapter 2. Sorry if it sucks, and please review Thanks y'all. xo**


	2. Squirt

**Here's Chapter 2 guys. Hope you like it and Don't forget to review.. **

"Ugh! Would you please watch where you're going?" **an angry and annoyed Quinn said while wiping her dress with a tissue.**

"Well, you should watch the way too." **A guy said while looking at Quinn **

"Omg! Quinn, what happened?" **Brittany rushed and helped Quinn out.**

"Oh, I'm very sorry about what happened to your friend Brit. I accidentally bumped her then this happened." **The guy explained**

"No worries, Sam. I'm sure Quinn will be fine with it**." Brittany said while still helping Quinn.** "By the way, Quinn this is Sam and Sam she's Quinn."

"Well hi Sam! Thanks for ruining my dress and my night!" **Quinn said angrily at the other blonde.**

"Oh, Quinn. Please be nice." **The other blonde girl begged**

"Ugh! After what he did to my dress" – **she looked angrily at her friend** "I'll be nice? No way Brit!" **Quinn said then walked away.**

"Sorry about Quinn, Sam. She's just too pissed because she doesn't want any of her clothes to have stains." **Brit said with a little laugh** "Especially her fave dresses."

**Sam just smiled** "Oh, that's fine Brit. At least she's beautiful and has pretty eyes. I'll go apologize to her." **The big lip blondie said and ran off.**

***With Quinn***

"Q, where are you going?" **Her Latina friend asked with a confused face**

"HOME!" **Quinn said as she grabbed her purse and stomped off outside.**

**While Quinn's heading to her car, she heard someone calling her name—mostly a guy.**

"Hey! Quinn!" **a guy shouted as he ran toward Quinn**

**Quinn stopped walking and turned around to face the guy and saw that it was the one who bumped her, and the name's Sam.** "WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW?"

"Your forgiveness." **Said Sam while walking to her. **

**Quinn rolled her eyes, 'cause of too much drama**. "Ugh! Okay, I forgive you. Can I go now?"

"Thank you!" **Sam said with a huge smile on his face.** "You know you're a sulky girl but still—you are sweet and very beautiful."

**Quinn felt her heart skipped when Sam said that. She really can feel that she's blushing, so she looked down and smiled.**

"Ha! You're smiling now." **The blonde guy said smiling widely**

**Quinn, then lifted her face and looked at him angrily – again.** "ugh! Forget it." **Then she ran to her car and went in. **

"I'm your #1 fan Quinn!" **Sam shouted as Quinn drove away.**

**Shaking her head and smiling while driving, Quinn can't forget at what Sam said to her awhile ago. **

"Quinn." **Sam said to his self with a smile.**

**Chapter 2 finished. Watcha think guys? Chapter 3 will be updated soon. Please review, thanks. **


	3. Remember it's SAM, okay?

**Chapter 3 here. Please review.**

****

*The Next Morning*

"Q, sorry about Sam last night." **The tall blonde girl apologized to her friend**

"It's fine Brit, he's just irritating – that's all." **Quinn smiled**

**Santana came running and jumping—also squealing.**

"Girls! Oh my God!" a **very excited Santana Lopez said**

"What happened, Santana?" **Quinn asked**

"Remember the Frankenteen guy I pointed out last night?"

"You mean, Finn?" **the taller blonde asked confused**

"Yes!" **screamed the Latina**

"What about him?"

"He gave me his phone number!"

**Both blondes squealed** "OMG! We're so happy for you, San."

"Well, I couldn't meet him without your party Brit**.!" Santana said as she pulled Brit for a hug.**

****

~Bell Rings~ 

"Well, I guess I'll see you at lunch girls." **Quinn said to her friends**

"Sure Q." **Santana said**

"See yah later Quinn."

***At Lunch***

**Quinn's on her way to the cafeteria. When she was about to turn left she met and kinda bumped a blonde guy, when she looked at him… she was shocked!**

"Hey Quinn!"

"You again?" **She said in an annoyed tone of voice**

"It's Sam, remember?" **The other blonde hoped**

"Yes, of course. It's your fault why I squirted the salad dressing on my favorite dress." **Throws him a death glare**

"Hey, look I begged for your forgiveness last night and you said you forgave me. So, why are you still mad at me?"

"You don't have to know about that!" **She looked away** "What are you doing here, anyways?"

"I go to school here. I heard that you're the most popular girl here." **He said with a smile**

"Ugh! Just get out of my way. I need to have my lunch!" **Quinn said looking at him**

"Alright" **he stepped aside** "Here you are Quinn."

****

Quinn walked off without saying a single thank you or goodbye. But Sam didn't mind—he still knew that he's on her good side because of her reaction of what he said last night.

"Remember Sam. Okay?" **He shouted to her while she's walking away**

**Quinn just rolled her eyes smiling – again and didn't mind him who's still looking at her walking away.**

**End of Chapter 3. Chapter will be posted soon, I promise. Please review :)**


	4. in the Shopping Mall

_**A/N: Chapter 4 is served. Hope you like it, and ENJOY!  
**_

* * *

***At the Cafeteria***

"Hey, I saw Quinn and Sam talking this morning—about a while ago." **Brit said to her Latina friend.**

"Look Brit, I don't think Quinn likes guppy face." **The Latina looked at the blonde confused**

"Oh please, Santana! You don't know Quinn's feelings. Oh there she is."

**Brit waved at Quinn to locate where they're sitting and Quinn ran to their table.**

"Hey girls, what did I missed?" **Quinn asked as she sat next to Brit**

"Hmm, nothing much." **The Hot Latina replied**

"So I was thinking about shopping after school, you know to celebrate Santana's victory and to have a little _**"Girls Hang Out".**_ Waddya say girls?" **Brittany asked her friends**

"Okay, fine with me. How about you San?"

"Sure do.!"

"Then it's settled." Said **Brittany as she took a bite of her carrot cake**

* * *

***After School with Sam***

"Dude, I saw this hot chick at Brit's party last night. She's gorgeous, I even gave her my number." A tall brunette guy said

"You mean the blonde girl?" asked the Fish lips

"No! The brunette."

"Oh good luck Finny dude." Sam said to his tall friend as he tapped his shoulder

***At the Mall***

"Girls, let's go to that store." **Santana said while pointing to the store**

"Yeah, looks like there's many bags in that store." **Quinn said and dragged Brittany to head in the store.**

**After they bought the bags they like, they headed to the nearest Café they could find in the mall. While walking Santana spotted Finn—Sam's tall guy friend, in a restaurant talking to someone. She can't see the face and the body even the hairstyle or hair color. They found a very Native Café, so they went in and ordered their favorite drinks. Santana excused and headed in the girls bathroom. While she was in there, she saw this short brunette girl retouching her make-up. The brunette girl saw Santana looking at her and she threw her an evil death glare and Santana turned away. After using the girls room the Latina went back to their table and she saw that their orders had arrived – wow! That was fast. **

**So after getting their orders, they head out of the Café and when Santana was about to head out the door a girl barged in and caused Santana's frap to spill a little on the girls shoe.**

* * *

"Ugh! Even my shoe!" a **brunette girl said angrily while getting a box of tissue in her bag**

"I'm so sorry miss. I'll clean it up for you" **Santana said as she reached the box of tissue on the girls hand**

"Don't you ever put your filthy hands near me or even my belongings!" **The brunette said**

"Oh so my hands are filthy? Well, your mouth is blabbery. Got that midget?" **Santana said angrily to the girl**

"Who's messin' up with our Rachel girl?" **a fat black girl said looking bitchly at the three girls**

**Brit and Quinn was shocked to see two girls stand in each side of the brunette making her at the middle. One was a little bit slimmer with tan skin and red hair and the other is a fat girl who has dark skin and curly hair.**

"We're so sorry. Our friend didn't mean it." **Quinn apologized to them**

"Next time watch where you are going Shrimpheads!" **The red haired girl said in her puny little voice**

**Santana was pissed, annoyed and angry at the same time so.. **"Look Richie Bitch, watch your language if you don't wanna be hurt!"

**The brunette a.k.a Rachel looked at Brit and noticed that it's her friend.**

"Brit, is that you?" **Rachel asked**

"Rachel! Hi." **Brittany replied with a small smile on her face**

"Oh my gosh! I never saw you since last year." The **short brunette squealed and hugged the blonde**

"Hey! Get your man hands off our friend!" **The hot Latina said as she pulled them away from each other.**

"What? She's my friend also."

"Sorry about that Rachel, but we need to go!" **Brittany said **

**So Quinn, Santana and Brittany walked away from the other three girls. Rachel was upset of Brittany picking to be friends with the other girls. She hated Brittany now and she never wanted to see her and her friends anymore.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 is gonna be posted soon. Thanks for reading peefs and don't forget to review.**


	5. Ugh! That Girl and her girlmates

**Here's CHAPTER 5 everyone. Thank you for reviewing **_**ADRIANA**_** . Hope you all like my fifth chapter. ENJOY!**

* * *

"Why did you reasoned out that that we need to go?" Santana said while looking at her tall, blonde friend. "I could've slapped her face right away!"

"Santana, please I don't want a fight, okay?" **Brit said **

"Um, excise me girls—do you have a tissue or something so that I can hold onto? My cup is really hot." **Quinn asked her friends.**

"Sorry, Q."

"Blabber Mouth has tissues, but she's greedy!" **the Latina uttered**

**Because of the cup's hotness, Quinn's right hand jerked away from the cup—replacing by her left hand holding it. But—someone got hit by her hand.**

"Ow! That hurts." **A guy said almost shouting while covering his right eye.**

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to—…" **Quinn stopped talking when she saw it was the blonde guy named Sam. ** "Oh, REVENGE!" the blonde girl smiled evilly

"Quinn!" **Sam said while still covering his right eye** "Hi!"

**Quinn smirked and said **"Finally, I got my revenge on you!"

"Q! He just accidentally bumped you which made the salad dressing squirt on your dress—JUST A DRESS, Q. But, his left eye? That could have caused problems." **Said her Latina friend worried**

"Oh no, It's fine.. actually." **The big lip guy said as he removed his hand covering his right eye**

"Dude!" **a tall guy ran to Sam** "What happened?" **and** **as he sees Santana** "Hey!"

"Hi Finn." **Santana greeted him with a smile.** "I'm Santana, by the way."

"Hey Santana! Nice to meet you."

"Hey Finn, now that you've met Santana, meet Quinn too." **Brittany said to her friend while pointing to Quinn**

"Hey" **the shorter blonde girl greeted him**

"Hi Q." **Finn said with a smile**

"So, what are you guys doing here?" **the Latina asked the guys**

"Oh nothing, just shopping."

"Hey Finny!" **a short brunette girl said and grabbed Finn and kissed him** "Oh look who's here girls." **She said to her friends while looking at Santana, Quinn and Brittany.**

"Oh please! You've got to be kidding me." **Santana said while looking at Quinn**

"Rach!" **The tall guy said surprised** "What are you doing here?" **The tall dude asked **

"Well, we headed here to shop. Not to see a bunch of slugs."

"Okay, hold it right there Hobbit! Who do you think you are to say that in front of my face?" **Santana said angrily while pointing at Rachel's face**

"Woah, woah, woah!" **Finn said while pulling them apart **"Girls, don't make a scene here."

**Rachel just ignored what the giant guy said** "Well, I'm just Finn Hudson's girlfriend."

"Rach we broke up already. Last year, remember?" **Finn warned**

"Finny, I said—I have to think about it. But now I wanna get back with you." **Rachel said as she wrapped her arms around Finn's waist**

**Finn pulled away immediately **"Rach, PLEASE STOP!"

"Dude, chill." **Sam said to his friend**

"We better go!" **Quinn reasoned out**

"See yah around." **Brit said and dragged Santana away from them.**

**And the girls walked off and they headed to Quinn's house.**

* * *

***At Quinn's Room***

"I can't believe Finn would date a girl like Rachel!" **Santana started**

"They met each other at our Summer Cruise in the year 2009. Then Finn got inlove with her." **Brittany explained to her friends**

**Quinn rolled her eyes **"Oh please, what would Finn see in that girl?"

"I don't really know. But, just when Finn ate the rocky road cake Rachel's mom gave to him—he sorta make a move on courting her."

"Maybe it has a LOVE POTION or something." **Quinn said as her eyes widen**

"Yeah, I think so too." **The other blonde replied**

**After their talky—talky about Rachel, Finn and Rachel's girlmates, both Santana and Brittany went home ..**

* * *

**Continuation of this story is on Chapter 6—of course. Thanks y'all 3 **


	6. The Dinner with Friends

**CHAPTER 6:**

* * *

***THE NEXT MORNING***

"Bye mom, bye dad!" **Quinn said and kissed her parents' cheek**

"Quinnie.." **Judy—Quinn's mom call her**

**Quinn turned around** "Yea mom?"

"Be home early today. We'll have dinner with some friends."

"Mom, do I really have to come?" **Quinn looked at her parents**

"No excuses young lady! You're the important one there." **Her dad, Russel said while raising an eyebrow **

"Okay, can I bring my friends?" their daughter asked

"Sure sweetie. Just don't be late. Okay?" **her mom said**

"Okay. Thanks mom and dad!" **Quinn said before leaving their house and went in her car and drove to school.**

* * *

**(AT McKinley High)**

"Girls, can you come with me after school?" **Quinn asked her friends**

"Why? Where are we going" **asked the Latina**

"Well, my parents are having a dinner with some bunch of friends and they really want me to come. I bet they're just oldies, so I just want someone to talk to or hang out with."

"Sure, I'm in Q!" **Brittany said smiling**

"Count me in too, Q!" **said Santana**

"Thank you so much girls." **Quinn said while hugging them**

* * *

**After school the girls went to Quinn's home and got ready for the dinner..**

"Quinnie!" **Judy called as she knocked on Quinn's door** "Are you and your friends ready?"

"Just a sec mom, I need to fin my—oh! I got it and we're ready!" Quinn shouted

**The girls went out Quinn's room and headed outside and went in her car. Quinn drove the car and after a few minutes they arrive at a fancy restaurant. The three girls went out in Quinn's car and they followed Quinn's parents to find the seats. Then—Quinn accidentally bumped someone and she saw that it's SAM—again!**

"Quinn?" **the blonde guy said surprisingly** "You're also here?"

**Quinn rolled her eyes** "Oh no, I'm not here! This is just my portrait—of course I'm here!"

"Oh DESTINY!" **Brittany said with a dreamy smile **

"Ugh! Brit." **Quinn gave her friend a look**

"Well, I better get going now. I still have to find my friends. Bye!" **Sam said before he rushed**

* * *

J**ust in time Quinn's mom call Quinn and her friends. **

"Quinnie, come here and meet our friends."

**The girls went to the table where her parents are seated with also two blonde man and woman.**

"Quinn, these are Dwight and Mary—they're the Evans." **Quinn's dad introduced the blonde couple**

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Evans" **Quinn greeted them with a smile**

"Good evening young lady." **Both said**

"Your daughter is very beautiful." **Dwight said**

"She looks just like you, Judy." **Mary complimented**

"Oh thank you friends. I'm very LUCKY to have Quinn as my daughter. Oh and by the way, these are her friends – Santana and Brittany."

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Evans" **both Quinn's friend greeted the old couple**

"Hello girls."

"Where is your son by the way?" **Russel asked the Evans couple**

"Oh he just picked up his friends, because the other just arrived here in New Heaven." **Mary explained**

"Oh and there he is!" **Dwight said as he spotted his son.** "Son, come here and meet the Fabrays."

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Fabray and—Quinn?"

**Quinn immediately looked at the Evans' son 'cause she was shocked that their son knew her name and….. – **

"YOU?" **Quinn said shocked**

* * *

**Oh my gosh. Do you guys bet it's SAM? Well, just read the seventh chapter and that will be updated soon. Please review! **


	7. One Condition

**CHAPTER 7 is here peefs. Hope you like it all and thank you for the hearth-warming reviews guys. ILY all! Anyways, enjoy :) **

* * *

"Quinn? You're the daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Fabray?" **Sam asked shockingly**

"And you're the son of the Evans?" **Quinn belted back.**

"Oh how lovely! You two know each other. You kids sit over there." **Judy said while pointing on an empty table**

**So Sam and the girls went to the empty table.**

"I knew it! You're their son. You and your dad look alike, Sam." **Brittany said to the blonde boy**

"Thanks Brit." **Sam replied smiling then looks at Quinn**

"I can't believe that our parents are friends and we hate each other." **Quinn said looking at Sam**

"Hey, I don't hate you. You just hate me."

"Hey Sam!" **Finn walked to his blonde friend** "Hey girls. Hi Santana!" **the tall boy smiled**.

"Hi Finn." **Santana greeted the Frankenteen dude**

"So where's Mike, dude?" **asked the big lip blondie**

'Oh, he just get some important stuffs in his car. There he is!"

"Hey, Sam." **An Asian guy greeted the blonde**

"Hey dude." **Sam greeted him with a manly hug **"How are you? It's been like ages since we saw each other."

"Um, excuse me, we're still here. Introduce us to your friend Sam." **The hot Latina commanded**

"Oh yeah, Mike these are the girls—Santana, Quinn and that over there is Brittany." **Points to Brit who's reading a pet magazine**

"Hi Mike." **Greeted the girls**

"So where are you from, Mike?" **Quinn asked the Asian**

"I'm from Las Vegas. My family has a business there. But, I decided to finish college here at New Heaven."

"Oh I see. What's your family's business?" **Santana asked with full of curiosity**

"Chang Productions."

"WHAT? Chang Productions? You mean, the hottest TV Station in the U.S?" **asked a very shocked Quinn**

"You've got that right, Q!" **Mike said laughing**

"Well, you can make us your hot actresses or models, we have all—.." **Santana wasn't able to finish her sentence because Quinn covered her mouth**

"Sorry about her Mike." **Quinn apologized to the Asian guy while still covering Santana's mouth**

"Nah, it's alright!"

* * *

**Judy and the rest went over to the teens' table and they said to gather around 'cause they have some important things to discuss.**

"Okay kids, sit up. We" **Judy said and looks at Dwight, Russel and Mary** "have some important announcements."

"What is it mom?" **Quinn asked confused**

"Well, since the Fabray Corporation is loosing its sales, I think we need to team up for another business." **Russel started**

"Yeah, go on.." **Quinn said raising an eyebrow**

"Well, we figured out that since the Evans and Fabray corporation are related to each other—we can team-up together!" **Dwight said excitedly**

"That's great dad! I'm sure we can pull up the rates." **Sam said smiling widely**

"I agree with you son. But—there's one condition.."

"What's that?" **all of the Teens questioned in chorus**

* * *

**HAHA. CLIFFHANGER :~WHAT WILL BE THE CONDITION Dwight IS TALKING ABOUT? Find out on the next Chapter. **


	8. Shocker

**CHAPTER 8's updated now peefs. Hope you like it and please -please review. Thanks**

* * *

"But, there's only one condition." **Dwight stated**

"What is that?" **asked all the teens with full of curiosity**

"Sam and Quinn.." **Mary started** "You have to get married."

"WHAT?" **shouted both Sam and Quinn**

"Mom, dad are you insane? **I'm still on college and I have many dreams to pursue!" Quinn said while freaking out**

"Mom, I still have many things to do in my life, I'm planning to have a business for myself, Dad!" **said Sam**

"I'm sorry, son" **Dwight said as he put his hand on his son's shoulder **"But that's the deal."

"Don't worry darling." **Judy comforted her daughter**

"Well, if it's for the company, I'll do it." **Quinn sighed**

"Okay, Quinnie." **Russel said as he clapped his hands**

"Good thing our children agree to us." **Dwight said happily**

* * *

***After Dinner***

"Well, we have to go. Bye Dwight, bye Mary." **Said Judy**

"Goodbye Judy and Russel, goodbye Quinn" **Mary said as she hug Quinn**

"Yeah, see you Mrs. Evans, goodbye Mr. Evans."

"Sam, aren't you gonna say goodnight to your future wife?" **asked Dwight raising an eyebrow**

**Sam, then walked to Quinn and kissed her cheek** "Goodnight Q."

**Quinn blushed** "Good night, Sam." **She said before walking out**

"Well, we better be going now. Bye Finn." **Santana smiled**

"Yeah, bye Santana."

**Santana kisses Finn's cheek** "I'll see yah around."

"Yeah." **The Gigantor dude blushed**

* * *

**So they went home after the dinner and the shocking announcement. After the Fabray's dropped Santana and Brittany on their houses, they directly went home.**

**Quinn sighed as she sit on the couch** "I can't believe it!"

"Oh," **Judy sat next to her** "Don't worry sweetie, I know everything will be okay."

"Your mom's right, Quinnie, in fact Sam's a great guy."

**Quinn just rolled her eyes of what her dad said.**

**Meanwhile—**

"I know I like her, but.." **Sam looked down** "What if she doesn't and gets uncomfortable with me."

"Son," **Dwight said as he put his hand on Sam's shoulder** "Be strong, think positive."

"You can do it my Sammy Boy. Just trust in yourself." **Mary comforted her son**

"Thanks for the support mom and dad!"

* * *

**(The Next Day)**

**It's Saturday, so the girls decided to have an outing on the beach, and direct to swimming—of course. So after Quinn tidied up her bed she hurriedly put on her fave cheetah patterned bikini bra under her sleeveless buttoned shirt and a cheetah patterned swimming shorts. She also put towels, shampoos, conditioner and her facial wash in her duffel bag. Her skin is a little bit sensitive after swimming, especially on the beach—so that's why she brought her facial wash with her and also sun block. **

**A while after, while the Fabray's are having breakfast someone rang the doorbell. Quinn hurriedly gets the door and saw Santana standing and smiling at their doorway.**

"Good morning, Santana." **Quinn greeted her friend with a sweet smile**

"Hey Q." **Her Latina friend greeted back then she shouted** "Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Fabray."

**Then Quinn's parents shouted back** "Good morning, Honey."

"So are you ready? Brit's waiting there." **Santana said as she points at Brit in her car**

"Oh, I'll just get my stuff" **Quinn ran to the dining room and grabbed her small duffel bag and her beach hat.** "Bye mom, bye dad." **She kissed both her mom and dad cheek and ran to Brit's car.**

**Once Quinn got in Brit's car, Brit drove off to the beach with her bestfdriends. After 20 minutes of travelling—they finally arrived at the beach.**

"At last—some fresh air!" **Santana inhaled**

"And some freedom" **Throws her hand in the air **"Wooohooooo!"

**Brit sighed and smiled** "I love going to the beach, especially with the both of you girls."

"Aw!" **Both of Brit's friends hugged her**

"Well,.." **Quinn pulled away from the hug "**Let's set our beach stuffs now. Watcha say, girls?"

"Sure, Quinnie."

**So the three bestfriends set their beach stuffs together and after a minute—**

"Ahh," **Santana said as she sat on the blanket placed on the sand** "Finally, some sunlight."

**Brit removed her top off** "I'm going swimming." And she ran to the water

Quinn giggled "I'm just gonna relax here." **Quinn puts her hat and sunglasses on and sits next to Santana.**

**Suddenly a guy approached the two girls.**

"Hey girls, lookin smokin' Hot today aye?" **A guy said while checking out the two girls**

* * *

**Gosh! Who'll be the guy? Can that guy cause trouble to Santana and Quinn? Find out on Chapter 9.**


	9. Beach Outing

**CHAPTER 9 here. Hope you like it**

* * *

"Hey girls, lookin smoking Hot today aye?" **a guy said while checking out the two girls**

**Quinn smiles** "Hey Mike! What are you doing here?"

"Well, Sam decided to have a Barbeque day, so Finn and I suggested being here on the beach." **The Asian boy explained**

"Oh great! Sam's here." **Said Quinn in an annoyed voice while she removes her sunglasses**

**Santana took a peek on her sunglasses** "Did I just hear that Finn's here too?"

"Yup! Finn Hudson's present." **Said Finn who came out from nowhere**

"Well, what are you girls doing here?" **Sam asked while looking at Quinn**

"Chilling of course." **Quinn looked at him**

"Well, are you the only two here?" **asked Finn**

"Nope. Brit's there." **Santana stated as she pointed Brit whose swimming**

"Much better!" **smiled Mike**

"WAIT! You like Brit?" **The Latina squealed** "Oh my gosh!"

"Sssh, make this a secret okay?"

"No problem, Mike." **Quinn said with a smile**

"So mind if we join your chillout girls?" **Finn said while** **checking Santana out**

'Sure!"

"Awesome." **Sam smiled widely**

"Well, let's get into barbequing." **Suggested the Asian dude**

"Oh! I'll help." **Said Quinn as she stood up**

"Good!" **Mike handed the tongs to Quinn** "Cause you and Sam are the best cook here!"

"WHAT?" Quinn asked and looked at Sam

"Come on Q, we'll just help cook the other foods." **Finn pleaded**

"Okay, fine. Just set up the grill there." **Quinn points to a spot near them where it is under a mango tree.**

"Okay." **Finn and Mike agreed and ran to the place where Quinn pointed out and began setting up the grill.**

* * *

**After a minute Brit ran to them.**

"Hey guys, I'll help too." **The taller blonde girl suggested**

"No Brit! You and Mike go for a swim, we'll handle it." **Santana suggested**

"Yeah Britt, I agree with Santana." **Mike smiled**

"Okay, let's go then." **Brit grabbed Mike's hand and the both ran to the water and started splashing at each other.**

* * *

****

(Sighs) What happy teens. Find out what happens next on Chapter 10. Don't forget to review please. Thanks.


	10. Development?

****

Here is CHAPTER 10 of my "_**Is This Called Destiny story". **_**This is my favorite part. Enjoy!**

* * *

**While Brit and Mike are swimming, Santana and Finn are arranging the table where the foods are going to be placed, Sam's helping Quinn in cooking the barbeque.**

"Can you give me the tongs?" **Quinn commanded while fanning the barbeque**

"On one, condition." **Sam smirked**

**The blonde girl rolled her eyes** "Ugh! I have no time for that! Just give it to me NOW!"

"Aw, come one Q! It's not that hard."

**Quinn looked at Sam and raised an eyebrow** "And what is that?"

"Say please, Sam!" **The blonde boy said and prolonged on the "Sam" part**

"Ugh! We are just wasting time in your stupid conditions. Just GIVE ME THE TONGS!"

**Sam pouted** "Well, I guess you can't get it."

**Quinn went to him and grabbed the tongs out of his hand** "Just too easy."

"Hey! Give that back."

**Quinn smiled evilly** "No way!"

"Okay then" **Sam stood up** "I'll get it from you!"

**Then the two blondes started chasing each other.**

"No you will not!" **Quinn said while running**

**Santana giggled** "At last!"

"They really look good together. Don't you think" **Finn complimented**

"Yeah!"

"So.., um, Santana? Are you—uh.. single?

"Yeah, why?" **Santana answered with a giggle**

"Oh nothing!" **Finn looked away** "Just wondering."

**Santana smiled** "Okay." **Then throws sugar at him**

"HEY! What was that for?" **Finn laughed**

"For being a shy cat!"

"Well, you want a food fight, aye?" **Finn smiled evilly and puts salt on the Latina's hair**

"Hey!"

**So—the two brunettes had a food fight! On the other hand, Quinn was still running, but this time faster because of Sam nearly reaching her back.**

* * *

"Get away from me!" **Quinn shouted with a grin**

"Not until, I get the tongs back!"

"Guys! The barbeque." **Brit shouted as she tossed the barbeque on the other side**

**Mike runs to her** "Hey, I'll help you with that!"

"Thank you Mike." **Brit smiled**

"Hey!" **Santana shouted as she pushes Finn away ** "Stop that!" **She laughed**

"No way! You started this." **The tall guy replied while throwing pickles at Santana**

"Just give the tongs back, Q." **Sam said as he reached Quinn's hand**

"Try me." **Quinn giggled and ran faster**

"Okay!" **Sam smirked** "You asked for it!" **and he grabbed Quinn's waist**

"Sam! No." **laughed Quinn**

**They both fall to the sand lying by each other's side.**

"I said, just give it back." **He breathed heavily and looks at her**

"Nope." **Smiled the pretty blonde**

**Sam sat up and** "Okay, then I'll—.."

"Okay, Here you go." **She hands him the tongs while giggling**

**Then he shrugs** "Well, that's settled"

**Quinn stands up** "You go cook the barbeque."

"Are you not helping me?" **asked the big lip guy**

"No, I'll just tidy things up." **Quinn said while walking away**

"WHY?" **The blonde boy followed her**

**Quinn stopped walking and looked at Sam** "Can't you see the mess, Sam?"

"Oh, sorry Quinn." **He looked down**

**Quinn smiled** "No. It's not your fault actually."

**Sam smiled and looked at the beautiful blonde girl in front of him** "Really? You're not mad at me anymore?"

"Hm.. Just a little bit." **Quinn replied** "But, you still are cute!" **she said and runs to Finn and Santana**

"CUTE? That's me!" **said Sam smiling widely**

* * *

**See how cute the happenings are? I love this Chapter. How about you guys? Well, please review of what you think about this Chapter. Thanks x**

**PS: Chapter 11, will be updated as soon as possible. **


	11. LOVE is in the air, Right now

Chapter 11's here! I really Hope you like it guys.

* * *

So the group had their lunch. While having it –

"Santana,"** Finn called her as he reaches something in his pocket **"I have something to give to you."

**The Latina smiled while looking at him **"What is it, Finn?"

**Finn pulled out a necklace in his pocket **"This, I want you to have it."

"Good move, dude."** Said the Asian boy**

"Thanks bro"** replied the gigantor**

"Finn.. you shouldn't have.."** Santana shook her head**

"Santana, you're the most beautiful girl in the world"** Finn started**

"Finn…"

"Santana, would you be my girlfriend?"

**Santana's eyes widen and gasps **"Finn! Sure I do." She hugged him "Thank you!"

"Aw!"** Both of the girls squealed (Quinn and Brit)**

"How sweet of you, Finn."** Smiled Quinn**

"Thanks Q!"

* * *

**After the lunch and the courtship of Finn – they all went swimming.**

"I'm outta here!"** Quinn said as she walked out in the water**

"Q, are you sure?"** asked the Latina hottie**

"Yeah, my skin's a little itchy now so, I need to wash off."** Explained the blonde**

"Okay then."** Brittany replied with a smile. **"We'll be right here if you need us Q."

"Okay, thanks guys."** Quinn shouted as she ran in the bathroom**

"I should go now too."** Said Sam while looking at Quinn**

"Sure dude. Go for it!"** Finn smiled**

* * *

**So—Sam went in the boys bathroom and washes off. When he headed outside he saw Quinn sitting on their spot reading a girl magazine.**

"Hey!"** Sam approached her**

"Hey!"

"So did you had fun?"** asked the blonde boy as he sat next to her**

"Of course, especially on our chasing scene."** Quinn giggled**

"Yeah! That was fun."

"I'm so sorry Sam." **The blonde girl apologized**

"Why?"

"For being such a bitch to you—and for our parents forcing us to get married."

"Q"** He said while putting his arm around Quinn "**It's okay, it's for the company though."

**Quinn just smiled "**Yeah, you're right!"

* * *

**After the SWIMMING MADNESS they all went home.**

"Thank you Sam"** Quinn said smiling**

"Wow!"** Laughs Sam "**This is the first time I heard you saying Thank you Sam."

"You don't want? I'll take that back!"

"No!"

"okay"** Quinn said rolling her eyes and smiling **"Good night"** she kissed his cheek**

**Sam blushed **"Yeah! Good night too Quinn."

**When Quinn entered her house Sam went in his car cheering and drove home with a smile glued on his face. He then went to bed thinking about Quinn.**

**The next day, Dwight a lunch date for the Evans and the Fabray family.**

* * *

**What will be the LUNCH DATE for? Find out on Chapter 12. **


End file.
